The chosen One
by Harry P-Hermione G FTW
Summary: Set during Harry's 6th year but will have little to do with the book,this year Harry starts thinking of Hermione in ways he shouldn't be,but when Harry thinks about it he discovers something that will turn this year upside down. H/HR
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter,if i did H/hr would've gotten together and Ron wouldn't be such a big,selfish,possesive little prat about it

* * *

It was 12:00 in the morning. The date? July 31 The Chosen-One had just turned 16 years old, one more year and he could finally do magic outside of school. He felt jealous because his two best friends would be doing magic outside school in days time.

His Two best friends were Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger. Hermione being the oldest.

He couldn't wait to meet Ron and Hermione at The Burrow, they had been his bestest friends since Halloween first year.

"_I wonder what they are doing right now_." Harry thought. "_Probably having a bunch of fun, while I'm stuck here at The Dursleys, being treated as if I'm an disgusting animal._" a harsh part of Harry's mind snapped.

Whoa, where did that thought come from? Shaking it off, Harry got his Hogwarts trunk ready, thinking about the 6th year apparition lessons that Ron and Hermione were going to take. He felt a twinge of jealousy.

"_Man Potter._" Harry thought "_You've been really jealous since Ron and Hermione got prefect last year_." However in 5th year he had other things on his mind to be too jealous about their prefects badges, like his crush on Cho Chang that was just kind of out there in the blue, Voldemort constantly invading his vision, Sirius on the run all about the country.

Harry wished he knew what time he was to arrive to The Burrow when he heard a knock on the door. He almost forgot that Dumbledore came to pick him up from The Dursleys.

"Hello, Is Harry awake?" said a pleasant voice that Harry knew to be the old man's

Silence.

Vernon didn't answer. "_How odd_," Harry thought "_Maybe I should see what's going on_."

As soon as Harry climbed down the stairs he heard Vernon finally spoke, "Who are you and what the blazes do you think your doing, coming this late at night?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore" Dumbledore said, Cheerily. "You can just call me Dumbledore"

"Well go on, What purpose do you have here?" Vernon said, anger rising in his voice.

"I told you, I'm here to pick up Harry." Dumbledore repeated, once again in that pleasant tone as if there wasn't a worry in the world.

"Ah, Harry, my boy there you are!" Dumbledore exclaimed, and let himself inside "May I ?" Vernon said nothing and Dumbledore came in and sat down, Vernon retreated to the love seat and sat down with Petunia and Dudley.

"So, Harry" Dumbledore started, motioning for Harry to join him on the couch, Harry went over and sat down by Dumbledore.

"Have a good summer I hope?" Dumbledore finished.

"Uh, yea I suppose so." Harry said awkwardly.

"Have your trunk ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, it's all up stairs." Harry answered.

"Good, then I'm quite sure we are ready unless there is something your forgetting." Dumbledore said

"No I got it all upstairs sir, everything I need." Harry replied.

"Very good Harry." Dumbledore said, "So are you ready then?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

A few minutes later Harry and Dumbledore apparated to The Burrow only Harry appeared and he landed in a deep pond. He looked around to find the Burrow and looked in one of the windows and saw Hermione doing what she did best, reading. He smiled to himself and walked up the path to the Burrow.

Hermione walked out of the room and descended the long staircase to go look for one of her books when she stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Harry's trunk and Hedwig.

"Molly?" said Hermione

"Yes Hermione, dear?" replied Molly Weasley.

"When did Harry get here?"

"Harry, Harry who?"

"Well, Harry James Potter of course." Hermione answered.

"I think I would know if Harry Potter was in my house wouldn't I?"

"But his trunk is here, and Hedwig."

"I highly doubt that dear."

Ron popped his head out of his room. "Did someone say Harry?"

"Me, nosy is he up there with you?" Hermione said.

"I think I'd know if my best friend was in my room." Ron retorted. "Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know, apparently he's wandering about the house." Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Really." came a voice from behind Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know right now the story is kind of plain and follows both the movie and the book from the start but from now on I'm going to try to make sure it doesn't have much to do with the movie/book thanks for some of the constructive criticism some people are giving so far cause I know that the story sucks but this is my first actual story I'm doing

Also if you hate the pairings just leave now

The pairings are

Harry/Hermione (obviously)

Ron/?

Other than that enjoy the story!

Oh and by the way I have to use the name Molly because fan fiction removes the polite name from the story.

* * *

"Harry!" Molly Exclaimed.

Everyone came down to give him a hug, Hermione threw her arms around Harry and stayed there longer than she usually would, they pulled away at arms length to look at each other properly, but they were interrupted by Ginny so Harry exchanged a hug with her along with Ron and Molly.(A/N I got the idea for this scene from the story "Scenes in HBP movie done Harmony style" in chapter 1")

After dinner it was time for everyone to get some sleep so Harry shared a room with Ron as usual and Hermione shared with Ginny.

Harry was laying down in his bed, thinking to himself and he had no idea Ron was still up so he was startled when he heard Ron's voice

"So, mate you know how you fancied Cho last year?"

"Yea, why?" Harry asked, startled.

"Just wondering if you fancied anyone like that this year."

"Uh no."

Harry thought about that a moment, was there anyone he fancied? He thought about every girl in his head and see if he fancied her or not

Ginny? _Not bloody likely, he loved her to death, but more like the little sister he never had_

Hermione? _Well I never really thought about it but possibly_

Luna? _That was out of the question_

Tonks? _Why in Merlin's name do you even have to answer that Potter?_

Cho? _After how she was last year, No_

Lavender? _No_

'_Ugh so who did I fancy then!_' Harry's mind half-snapped, half-demanded.

So he made a list of qualities he loved in a girl

The list(A/N: credit goes to the author of the one-shot "The List" for this idea)

Must be intelligent

Must have some kind of sense of humor

Must have some common sense

Doesn't twirl her hair around her finger or anything else girly

Doesn't wear close that stick to her body like she glued it there

Hair must be in its natural state

Doesn't wear make-up daily

Harry went over this list in his head many times then he discovered something that made his head spin, his stomach lurch, his guts clench and his mind to go into overdrive.

The one person this list described **perfectly **was none other than

the most important girl to Harry, the girl that's been there for 5 years

The book-worm

Hermione Jane Granger.

**A/N I'm sorry for the cliffhanger also this is the LAST short chapter I'm going to make**


	3. Authors note FINALLY! :P

Guys this is a quick update I know this story has been abandonded and I apologize deeply but I WILL Continue this story but I'm completly redoing the first two chapters so thank you guys for all the positive feedback its heart warming but from now on be looking for the first 2 chapters being redone soon and look for the 3rd in a few weeks

Bye guys and once again thanks for all the positive feedback :) 


End file.
